helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alessia Rossi
|group1 = BEYOOOOONDS/CHICA#TETSU|join1 = November 30th, 2017|mcolor1 = |graduate = 12th November 2017}} Alessia Rossi is a past member of Hime Factory as a member of CHICA#TETSU. She was introduced as a 3rd generation member of Bright Project Kenshuusei UK. History Early Life: Alessia was born in Bologna, Italy. She moved to London when she was 3 years old. She joined the Rainbow Academy in 2008. 2015: She joined Bright Project Kenshuusei UK. In the 2015 Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Test for the Best in November, she performed Buono's my alright sky in Italian and got 3rd place. 2016: In the 2016 Bright Project Kenshuussei UK Test in November, she performed Koisuru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 and came second. 2017: In early May, it was announced that she will debut alongside Sophie Parkinson, Kyile Richards and Silvia Lau in the future. She debuted in Hime Factory and was in two singles before they disbanded. On the 10th of November, Alessia were invited to model a promo in a sauna showing off swimsuits from Mochi Swimsuit Company. However, Hanano was also supposed to be there, but she got an anxiety attack just before filming. The controversies in the video which gave negative responses in the group, made Hime Factory disband on the 12th of November and Alessia announced she will be moving to Hello Project. It was announced by the end of November that she was a member of Ichioka Reina's new group. She was introduced in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu event in Aichi. On 11th of December, she, Ichioka Reina, Nagato Yurika and Sophie Parkinson sang "Love in the Ice" as a opening act. 2018: During January to June, she is working with the Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Sophie Parkinson, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime in order to debut. In May, she did a fanclub event called ~At Last! Alessia Kiteiru~ (~At Last! アレッシア来ている~), which she performed three songs solo and did some games. Yoshizawa Hitomi was the MC, and performed Sono Deai no Tame Ni with Alessia. Like Sophie did in Malaysia with Juice=Juice, Alessia attended ANGERME's French and Asian tour as the opening act, and after the French tour, she announced a blu-ray called "First Step ~FRANCE + ASIA~" which will be released in 28th August and will feature her during backstage segments, looking around the countries and performing. Alessia performed Shunrenka by Tsubaki Factory and 43do by Hello Pro Kenshuusei in all of the shows. On the 10th of August, OMAKE CHANNEL released a video of her and Sophie, with Alessia performing Be Alive on harp and Sophie doing some rhythmic acrobatics. 2019 On 21st of April, Alessia celebrated her 18th birthday with a birthday event, called BEYOOOOONDS/CHICA#TETSU Alessia Rossi Birthday Event 2019. In the musical Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~, Alessia played Chopin. Personal Life: Family: '''She's an only sibling. '''Education: '''When she joined Bright Project Kenshuusei UK, she was a 10th-grade student. Currently, she's a second-year high school student. '''Friendships: Sophie Parkinson- 'Ever since Alessia joined Bright Project Kenshuusei, she and Sophie are close. Their ship name is AleSo. '''Ichioka Reina-' She's also close with Ichioka Reina. Their ship name is AleRei. '''Shimakura Rika- She's also close with Shimakura Rika. Their ship name is AleRika. Takagi Sayuki- '''They are close since they share the same birthday. '''Ono Mizuho- '''Good friends. Stats: '''Speciality: '''Modeling, harp '''Image Colour: '''Hobby: '''Playing the harp, dancing '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Italian music, electronic dance music '''Favourite Sport: '''Volleyball '''Favourite Color: '''Pink '''Favourite School Subject: '''Art '''Favourite food: '''Sandwhiches '''Favourite Bright Project/Hello Project Group: '''Tsubaki Factory '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Just Try! '''Looks Up To: '''II Volo Discography: Blu-Rays: * First Step ~FRANCE + ASIA~ (28/7/2018) Trivia: * Her favourite song is Mic Drop by Steve Aoki and BTS, as she really likes EDM, and got this song from a friend of hers. * Her favourite TV show is Rupaul's Drag Race ** Her favourite overall competitor is Courtney Act. * Fans are saying that she is the next Takahashi Ai because of her vocals. * She wants to have a red color because it shows that she's a well-recongized member within the group. * People believes that she could be a metal singer. * Previously took opera lessons in Bologna. * Has the same birthday as Takagi Sayuki. * There was a video when Alessia was stunned to see Shimakura Rika won the Test event, and reached out her arms while clapping after Rika's mic speech. At the end of the test, Alessia was seen hugging Rika to congulate her, Rika in tears. * Was in the same team for Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event as Takeuchi Akari and Kishimoto Yumeno. Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Category:Members from Bologna Category:2001 Births Category:Births in 2001 Category:Members from Italy Category:CHICA TETSU Members Category:Gold Member Color Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:BEYOOOOONDS Members Category:Red Member Color Category:Periwinkle Member Color